Shining Like Metal
~By Dusk Author's Note- Hello, My dear friends. The story that your about to read contains gore and bloody scenes, Thank you. E R R O R///// '' Prolouge Shrine bit her lips as a pointy needle stuck through her left leg. Bright light hit her sandy amber eyes, She blinked. Creatures surrounded her, Chatting like starlings. "Should we install the metal here?" "No, Over here!" "On her forehead, Idoits!" She was too busy watching the chatting creatures she diden't know that one of them was behind her. She felt her paw being lifted up, She looked over her shoulder. "Help!" She screamed, But it was too late. The creature had hammererd metal into her claws. "Ow!" She yelped and looked at her claws. They were replaced by a sharp type of copper and metal. It was rusty and felt odd, She frowned. "Don't worry lady, Not much more tests to come" A voice smirked. Another added. "This is what you get for crossing the border of Él Draco!" Spitting, Shrine struggled to get out of the wrapping belts around her rib. I need to warn the others! She thought, Her silver tail lashing. "Don't try to escape, We're not done yet!" A female hissed. She spat at the caped female, The female spat back. Blue liquid splatting on Shrine's fur. Soon, The creatures loomed over her. Their masks shadowing her chair. "What do you want from me?" She shreiked. They smirked and brought out a knife. Her eyes widened. "ERROR, ERROR" Chapter one Bleak woke up, Her dusty fur rising. Yawning, She stretched, Claws extending. "Good morning, Dear!" Her mother called as Bleak exited the tent. "Mornin!" She called back. She pulled on her gloves and hind bracers, Also zipping on her black jacket. "Don't play with your zipper, Its cold and i don''t want you catching a cold!" Her mother grimaced, Zipping her wear. She licked her chops and sat on the dusty matt near her friend, Shrine's tent. Her mother handed her a cantine of dried oak soup. She gulped down the tasty, Warm meal and asked. "Mom, Where's Shrine, She hasen't came back to camp for two suns!" Her mother frowned, She noticed her mother's tail twiching. She does that when shes worried. Thought Bleak, Gasping. "Well, Honey, The ace hunters came back but-" She burst in tears before her mother could finish. "Those Soul-takers captured her, Diden't they?" She cried. My best friend-My only friend. Is gone! ''She dried up her tears. Her heart twisted with pain and fury. ''Why coulden't they take H'argo? ''She sniffed, Her whiskers twiching. Her mother seemed to read her thoughts. "They also took H'argo." Her mother explained, Giving her more dried oak soup. Her brown opticals rolled. "Im not hungry" She mumbled. "At least they took that crazy old freak" Her mother raised a brow and started cooking some more, Filling cantines of the other Felid-Humtasious. ''Why coulden't i be born a normal feline, Not a semi-human! Its much more pleasent to eat kibble then having to hunt your own food, Or being captured by the Soul-takers. ''She snorted, Starting to write in her journal. ''Dear diary, Today those hideous Soul-takers took my sworn best friend forever, Shrine. Where ever she is, I hope she finds good hunting. ~Bleak, 11:53, Midday, 2055. '' ''_____________________________________________________________________________________________ Shrine woke up. She glanced around, Her sighting seemed different. A red crossing came from her optical. The felis got up, Hearing a ringing noice, She continued to stand. A rusty mirror was in her direction. She strided foward, She looked into the mirror and gasped. "I am a robot" She gasped, Shining metal was parted against her body, No fur, No amber opticals. Just metal. She flattened her gray ears. Twiching them slightly. Her claws came out, She looked at her paw, Her claws were sharp and looked deadly. She missed her friend, Bleak. This is hell.''She started to whine, Which made a ''Beep, ShhDuskwater101 (talk), Beep Sound. A Soul-taker promped to the bars of her cell. "Shut up" It hissed and strode away. But before it could, She lifted a heavy paw and swatted it's back, Causing it to collapse against the cold surface of the floor. It brought out a taser, She backed away. "You monster! Back off or i'll report you too Kevin or Lousie!" It snarled. Then it just laughed, Giving her a sly grin. "You don't have much power, Do you?" She hissed. "I'll teach you a lesson if you don't back off right now!" The creature snorted and walk away, Glaring at her with sobben, Dimmed eyes. Her claws came out, Baring her teeth. "I hate this place" She muttererd. "Not for long you wont" A voice rumbled. "Im lousie, Now follow me" It said, Letting her out of the cell. She started to trot after him. They soon reached a testing room. Soft whimpers and croaks came from the walls. "So this is the one?" A sound asked. Lousie dipped his head. A dark caped felid crept out of the shadows, A lighter caped one followed after him, The lighter one smirked and pulled out a board and a inky feather. "Time to make some cruel out of you!" More coming soon......